The Steps
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: For Dokuga WANTED! challenge. Rin is placed under a spell. Now Sessh requires Kagome's touch to save his ward.
1. Step One: Retrieve the Miko

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt her stomach drop. Swinging her arms and legs around wildly she tried to sit up. Instead she found herself in the air and let out a strangled scream. A growl cut it off short and she whipped around to find Sesshoumaru glaring down at her. She was being carried bridal style in his arms.

"W-what...?" She tried to form a question but was too baffled by the events to think clearly. He held her gaze for a moment before turning away, concentrating on other things

Finally, Kagome found her voice, gathering in a large breath she closed her eyes and screamed "PUT ME DOWN YOU DERANGED_ DOG_!"

Instead of a reply, something smooth but furry shoved itself in her mouth. She chocked in shock as she buried her hands into it and tried pulling it away. It only tightened it's hold on her.

"Be still miko," came the stern command. She glared up at him as she had little choice but to be still. Whatever this fuzzy thing was it held her in a tight grasp.

The sun soon dipped out of sight and they flew in darkness. Darkness _and _silence. Kagome was fighting to stay awake but flying really was ...relaxing. She envied Sesshomaru's ability to billow his power beneath them in order to achieve flight.

Her neck was really starting to ache though. Every now and then she'd loose her fight to stay awake and her head would drop. Soon as it did, she jerked awake. She looked up to shoot Sesshoumaru another dirty look but was surprised to find him starring back at her.

He held eye contact just like before and then quickly turned away.

"We are here, miko. This one will not appreciate you running or screaming. It would be...unwise to do so," he stated as they landed on the ground. He considered her a moment longer before releasing her, the white fluff crawling back to his shoulder.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing at it dramatically. He walked pass her towards the ocean, stopping at the very edge. She followed behind timidly.

"Sooo...what do you want with me anyway? You're going to have to answer at some point. I'm full of questions Sesshoumaru!"

"Hmph, this one does not doubt that. Do you see the blue light miko?"

"Kagome."

The diayoukai turned his head to her with an arched eyebrow.

"My name is Kagome, not miko."

"Hn."

Sighing she came up next to hm and squinted into the mist.

"I think so...I feel the energy more than I see anything though," she replied. She observed him for a moment as his attention was focused on the ocean, he was clearly deep in thought. It was obvious to her he was stressed. He clenched his fist for a moment before releasing a deep breath.

"This one requires that you venture forth and retrieve the object."

Startled, Kagome snapped "Why and what is this object?"

Again he choose not to reply. As Kagome starred at him as a realization came over her.

"Where's Rin?"

The diayoukai snapped his eyes shut painfully.

"Is that why you need the object? Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" She demanded urgently.

"She has been placed under a spell miko," he snapped, his eyes were open now and tinged with red. She stepped back out of fear but nodded determinedly.

"Let's go."

She walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Miko what are you doing?"

"Kagome."

"Hnn..._Kagome_," he growled the correction.

"Well I'm climbing on your back. I am not going to be carried like _that_ again."

He smirked as he was struck with an idea.

"Of course _Kagome_," he replied. His hands moved to her waist. Suddenly she found herself thrown over his shoulder as he took flight again.

"DAMN-IT SESSHOUMARU!" She roared as she kicked. Her screams came to a stop as she felt his claws ghost over her panties.

"HENATI! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Cease your kicking and this one wouldn't get such a view, _miko._"


	2. Step Two: Retrieve the Bottle

"Miko, you will cease your attempts at dominating this one. It is futile."

The two beings stood face to face, Kagome on the tips of her toes to make up for the height difference. They had landed on a small island just moments before. Kagome began chewing on her bottom lip. Clearly he was right.

"Sesshoumaru," she whined, "you have to show me some respect though. At least call me Kagome. Ka-go-me, not _miko_."

"Hn, it is what you are,why do you shy from it?"

"Would you like others to go around going _youkai?" _She demanded, her nose turned upwards. He held her gaze for a moment before shrugging slightly.

"It does not matter what they call me."

"Hmph!"

She stomped a head of him towards where she could feel the energy pulsing. It was getting stronger the closer she got. Suddenly, it pulsed hard pushing her back into Sesshoumaru. She felt his hand come to rest on her shoulder.

"Stand behind me."

She grimaced as the power slammed into her again as she stepped to the side to maneuver around him. Kagome found she had to stick so close to his back that it required constant contact. No that she was complaining.

The young miko found she rather liked how he smelled. It was a minty wood scent. Try as she might, she was unable to stop her fingers from running down his muscles. She found that touching him was like touching electricity.

_Meanwhile_...

InuYasha ran hard through the forest, he was sure he had finally caught Kagome's scent. The only weird thing was, he smelled that toad Jaken but not his brother.

"Figures that wench would get held captive by some weakling. Do I have to do everything myself?" He grumbled.

Jaken could hear InuYasha approaching and began panicking. His lord had insisted that he take this monstrous yellow bag and run around with it. He had not mentioned the half-breed would come for it! Looking around wildly he found his answer!

Not wanting to meet his master's younger sibling Jaken ran over to a nearby stream and chucked the bag in hoping it would be carried away so he could flee.

He yelped fearfully as he was lifted off the ground.

"So where is Kagome?" InuYasha growled, his eyes flashing. Jaken began doing his best impression of a fish. So InuYasha thumped him in the head.

"M-my lord has her! I do not know why please don't hurt me! This lowly Jaken was ordered to run around with the wench's bag," he pleaded quickly while cowering. InuYasha huffed and dropped him.

"I'm going to kill him!" The hanyou roared as he jumped forward into the trees.

...

Sesshoumaru came to a stop and Kagome walked into him even farther, burying her nose into his clothes. Smiling she took the opportunity to get a good whiff of how he smelled. It was nothing like InuYasha and it surprised her slightly.

"This one cannot go any farther," he stated. Kagome looked up and saw beads of sweat rolling off his chin.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Retrieve the item," He demanded, his golden eyes glaring down at her. She squeaked and ran forward. Immediately her aura spiked in an attempt to shield her from the mass of power trying to crush her. It forced her to her knees and she began to crawl forward. Now she could see the light.

It was a blinding bright blue coming out of a hole in the ground. Grimacing she shoved her hand in and felt around. As soon as her hand touched the object it began to burn from the energy. It wouldn't budge though. She pulled and pulled, even going back on her heels trying to pull it out.

With a pop it came free and she fell backwards. Suddenly her aura surrounded the small object, forcing it's energy back in. Curiously, she peered down at it. It appeared to be a simple corked bottle with some liquid in it.

"Sesshoumaru?" She held the item up to him as he smirked downwards.

"Come mi-...Kagome, there's much to do."


	3. Step Three: Don't Die!

_Don't own Inu & co._

_Enjoy!_

Kagome had wondered for a long time what he would look like if he smiled.

Now that she saw Sesshoumaru's lips curl upwards, she was forced to stop in her steps. Her mind began screaming at her to run, but her legs had turned to jell-o. How could one being be so breathtakingly terrifying? Even though his predatory gaze wasn't locked on her, she felt every bit prey as she stood next to him.

Suddenly a youkai arrived and Sesshoumaru launched forward. All Kagome could see was the flashing of silver and maroon. Blood splattered thickly everywhere. Already she was covered in it, unsure of who's it was.

Her bow was held loosely in her hands as she helplessly watched Sesshoumaru fight the other youkai. They broke apart and stopped. Now she was able to see the enemy. An inu-youkai stood panting heavily. His brown shaggy hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at his wound.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome in a similar manner. Blood was all over him but the fight seemed to excite him. His smirk had only grown and has claws were thick with blood.

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles causing blood to flick off his claws.

"You will die, do you have any last words?"

Kagome was shocked to hear the humor in the diayoukai's voice. If there was any doubt in her mind that he didn't enjoy killing, it was wiped clean. The other demon glanced up, not at Sesshoumaru but Kagome.

"You are collecting humans? So when one is killed, you will just easily replace her?"

A loud snarl was the only reply as Sesshoumaru leaped forward, his claws cut clean through the demon and the youkai dropped dead, splashing into a puddle of his own blood.

As he walked back to her, she visibly flinched away. He paused with his head cocked slightly to the right.

"You fear this one miko?"

Kagome swallowed hard as she realized her mistake too late. You never showed fear to an aggressive dog and that's exactly what Sesshoumaru was at this point. His aura was calm but it burned with an intensity to kill.

He was portraying a terrifying image. Blood of the other inu-youkai covered him in patches, his claws showed only maroon. The smirk was still firmly in place, showing off his fangs. Her legs began to tremble, as still her nerves screamed at her to run. It was unwise to run from dogs though.

Her fingers lingered on her bow as she watched him with uncertain eyes.

Would she really shoot him?

Of course not.

Sighing in defeat, she allowed her hand to drop down to her side.

Instead, Kagome took a steady step forward, hoping to draw him out of his desire to kill. He jumped forward, pinning her against a tree as he held her wrists in the air. His head dipped down and now he whispered into her ear.

"Do you fear me, Kagome?"

His other hand ran down the side of her face, pausing on her cheek. He held it there for a long time before finally pressing down. His claw pierced her skin causing droplets of blood to run down her face like tears. Unable to stop himself his tongue darted out to lick them off her face.

Kagome started to tremble in earnest when the growl began. It grew steadily as he leaned his entire weight against her. His forehead rested on her shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru?"

His hand shot to her chin and held it tightly.

Unable to contain her fear any longer, a small whimper escaped her and then the tears came. In a last desperate attempt to reach his rational side, Kagome's aura wrapped around him. She was surprised when his flared out and intertwined with her own. They connected and filled the missing hole in her. Her brown eyes widened in surprise and she searched out his.

He shoved her into the tree hard as he launched himself away, stomping forward. Kagome tried to yell at him, she was furious after all. But when she opened her mouth the words wouldn't come. Instead, she followed behind him silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Razor sharp claws came ripping through the trees, barely missing Kagome as she fell over herself to get away. Instinctively she cried out for InuYasha, momentarily forgetting she wasn't traveling with him. Kagome snapped her eyes shut as she waited for those claws to sink into her skin.

The blow never came though. Slowly, she opened her eyes and dropped her arms. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, so close he was almost standing on top of her. The beasts claws were deep into his shoulder and his blood dripped thickly on to the ground.

Concerned she reached out for him, only to pause as a laugh came from the diayoukai.

"Pathetic."

Suddenly green gas erupted from his claws and quickly wrapped around the creature. It's shreiks caused Kagome to cringe and hide her face. When they ceased, she opened her eyes fully expecting to see a dissolved corpse in front of her.

Instead, she was gazing directly into Sesshoumaru's eyes. He was _sniffing _her.

"What?" she yelped in surprise.

"You are uninjured."

She looked herself over and then offered a shrug.

"Yes, thanks to you."

He titled his head to the side before standing, offering no help. This was the first time he had spoken to her, other than growls, since he threatened her life...Again. Sighing, Kagome stood and dusted herself off. She felt stupid for staying with him, obviously he was dangerous. Even if he didn't want to hurt her, he was dangerous. Although, she wasn't sure if he really didn't want to. Perhaps his goal of saving Rin was the only thing keeping her alive.

They continue on their way, to what Kagome could only assume was the large white castle in the distance. She stuck behind him now, instead of walking beside him. His constant growling wasn't reassuring. Her eyes followed him as she considered the best way to communicate with him. That's when she noticed he was slowing down.

But his steps didn't falter, so she dismissed it. Soon the sun was low in the sky and Kagome could no longer ignore his slowed movements. He was walking slower than she was and her caring nature over came her sense of self-preservation. Stomping forward, she reached out to grab his shoulder. His claws wrapped around her delicate wrists and cold eyes turned to glare at her questioningly.

Fear struck her first but was quickly overcome by her anger. Narrowing her blue eyes, she snapped at him, "Well what's wrong with you anyway? Snails move faster!"

"Snails?"

"Yes!" She stuck out her chin defiantly. "So what's wrong with you?"

He gave her no answer as he dropped her wrist and turned away. Suddenly he was moving a lot faster, his head tilted upwards. Kagome was no fool and she narrowed her eyes even more at his behavior. Obviously he was trying to prove her wrong.

She didn't have to wait long before his actions took tool on his obviously exhausted body and he stumbled, falling to one knee. Concerned, Kagome ran forward. As she reached out towards him, Sesshoumaru snarled loudly and grabbed her. She was thrown on to the ground beneath him. She frooze as his eyes flashed a bright red.

Then he shoved the bottle into her hands and rolled off of her, his hand on his wounded shoulder.

"She's at the castle. Go."

"W-what? By myself? You have got to be kidding. I am not going to fight your mom by myself," She replied in disbelief as she sat up, rubbing her back gingerly.

"She needs the potion in the bottle before sunset," he grounded out as his eyes flickered to the setting sun.

Her mouth parted slightly in shock as her brain tried to register the information. She had no choice but to go alone. He was clearly in no condition to go himself. Immediately she began chewing her bottom lip.

"What about you?"

"_Go _miko."

Sighing in defeat, she gathered her things and reluctantly took the first steps into the setting sun entirely alone.

To save a human girl from terrifying demons.

_Why was her life like this?_


End file.
